What is Lost can be Gained
by genaricname3000
Summary: A human girl has lost everything. Her home, her mother, and everyone else she loved. As she escapes from her doomed planet, she stumbles down a path toward a new family, in the form of an elite.
1. Alone

A young girl watched as much older men and women ran from room to room, hallway to hallway, trying to find their relatives and friends. The once reflective floor was now covered in dirt and muddied footprints, and she could see that many of them found who they were looking for. Everyone was happy with their loved ones, everyone was crying with joy at finding them. The girl was crying too. However, not out of joy.

She had just finished looking for her mother, but found not a trace of her anywhere in the dirty ship. She had looked for hours and waited for hours, hoping maybe her mother would find her. Even though she still hoped, part of her knew she wouldn't be back. While still pretending she would see her mother, she recalled what had just happened.

Just out of school on her colony, she noticed odd objects flying very far overhead, and she paused to see what was there. As she squinted at them, she started to make out what it was.

It was a blue-purple color and irregularly round, with many different lines of black rounding around the object in many different patterns and shapes.

Just when she spotted the details, an alarm rang out.

"Attention. Report to evacuation facilities immediately. We are under attack."

Just when she heard the voice and noise, she ran towards home. She ran through a field and a few yards away was her neighborhood, when she was grabbed by the wrist, and she turned to see a middle aged man

"There's no time! Follow that crowd and get out of here!" But before she could refuse, her neighborhood was engulfed by a bright white light, and waves of blue spewed out of it. As air was blown at fast speeds in all directions, the light dimmed, slowly revealing a devastated area, where no home stood and the place completely scorched. The only thing left was a sparkly material. Almost like glass.

She looked wide eyed at where her neighborhood once stood, and she hesitantly began to run in the direction of the of the even more panicking crowd.

She ran along with them until they got to a large facility with many ships facing upwards, ready for launch. Men clad in armor covering most of their body told people where to go, and she ran until one of the men told her to get inside of one of the ships.

She ran inside to find many people clung together with their kids or spouse or any other relatives that got on with them. And just before she could take another step, the ground began to shake, and a voice came on. "Everyone, hang on." And with that everyone grabbed anything nailed to the ground of the ship, and the shaking became more and more violent. She clung to a handle she found near her, and waited it out. Before too long, everything went still, and the shaking stopped.

She let go of the handle and stumbled toward the window, still in shock of what happened in the last 5 minutes.

She looked out to see the blue-purple ships emitting a bright blue light down at the surface, leaving behind nothing but glass in the light's wake. She saw other evacuation ships around theirs and she watched the whole thing roll out.

In a flash, much smaller ships flew by, and they flashed colors of blue and purple as they rained volleys of blue projectiles at the evacuation ships, melting through the hull of anything they came in contact with.

All around them, other evac ships succumbed to the fire, and was blown apart, decimating anyone and anything inside. The fighters kept coming and coming as more evac ships were destroyed, and she watched in terror as 2 of the ships moved to attack the ship she was in.

Blue light was shot at the ship, melting through some parts of the hull, but not anywhere that could cause too much damage where the people were. Before they could do any more, dark ships emerged and began attacking the alien aircrafts.

"Longswords! We're saved" some said, and the black ships fought with the alien ships, playing cat and mouse as the fighting continued.

The battle more and more distant as time went, and looking through the window, they were in the only evac ship that survived, or any ship for that matter. Luckily, the alien ships from before seemed to forget about them.

She returned to normal thought as she thought she heard her mother calling out for her, only to see that it was another mother calling to her kid, and a girl running to her. She watched mournfully and her tears slowly began to stop as she slowly gave up all hope of seeing her mother again. As her hope decreased, she shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Arrival

She woke up the next day hoping it was all a dream, only realizing everything was in reality. She just lay there, watching as others began waking up. Just before a few others woke up, the intercom went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our destination."

Some of the people walked to the windows to see a lush, green planet with large oceans and clouds spotting the planet. Another voice came up, but not in the intercom.

"People, please don't panic, when you hear what I am going to say." There was a pause and everyone looked at him, anticipating the next words. "Apparently, the covenant are currently going through a civil war, and the planet we are approaching has been conquered the rebels of the covenant."

With those words, people began to talk amongst themselves, wondering why they were going there.

"From what we believe, the planet is currently inhabited by mostly Elites. Hopefully, since they are rebelling against the covenant, they wont be hostile toward us and may let us take refuge on their planet."

Most of the room was now talking loudly and some spoke up.

"That's insane! Were talking about the covenant here! They'll slaughter all of us!" "No way! We'll all be dead within 10 minutes of landing!"

The marine spoke up again. "So you think we have a better chance going 200 light-years to the closest human colony with our faster than light drive destroyed? We don't have a choice people. Besides! They are no longer with the covenant. Why would they attack us!"

His statement made some quiet down.

"Now get your things together, if you brought anything. We will be landing in 5 minutes."

And with that, he began to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, and just in case they do become hostile and fire at us, please stay in the ship until we negotiate with them." And he exited.

He stirred up everyone and they began to talk to one another nervously.

The girl only listened, and she walked to the window again and watched the planet get bigger and bigger. As it became larger, she lost track of time, and she realized that they had entered the clouds and were beginning their descent.

----------------------------------------------------

"_Sir, there is a human ship approaching our facility. It appears to be a evacuation vessel. It's threat level is low." _Said an Elite in it's own tongue.

Another elite, clad in gold, spoke up.

"_I don't believe the humans are here to clash with us. Send a squad to the landing area. Find out what the humans are doing here."_

----------------------------------------------------

The evac ship came out of the clouds and slowly began hovering toward what seemed to be a very large landing pad. As the ship barely was able to fit onto it, the girl saw tall creatures with dark purple armor come out, holding blue objects and many other strange gadgets.

The marine from earlier came out with the pilot, and slowly walked toward the creatures, which one of them also came forward and approached.

"State your purpose on this planet, human." the towering elite commanded.

"We, and the others onboard the ship, have just escaped from one of our colonies before it was glassed by the Covenant you are currently rebelling against. We kindly ask that we would be allowed to take refuge here." The marine stated. There was an awkward silence between both groups, until the elite called one of his men over.

"_Return to the commander. Report to him that the humans request to take refuge here and that one of them will be coming soon to discuss this further." _The elite said to the other. _"Yes sir." _the other said and returned into the building. The gold elite turned back to the marine. "You and the humans on the vessel are unarmed, correct?"

"Yeah, we're not here to fight." The marine replied.

"Good. You will need to come with me to discuss things further with our superior. You can return first to tell the other humans that they are free from danger and are free to come out if they wish." the elite told the marine.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." The marine said, and he went back into the ship.

The girl watched as the marine came back in, relieved, as he said to the others "It's okay! They wont hurt us. I have to talk to their commander first. The one I talked to said that you were okay to come out if you wanted." His words were met with relief on every face, except the girl's. Hesitantly, they slowly began to walk out onto the landing pad, and cautiously looked at the aliens standing not too far away from them.

The girl was one of the last ones out, and she stood alone while all the others were in their own groups. She sat down and curled her arms around her legs and watched the tall aliens.

The marine went back to the elite he was talking to, and they started walking into the facility. The Elite stopped, and faced toward his men.

"_Do not let the humans wonder. They will be taken as infiltrators and shot by others that do not know of their presence."_

They all nodded, and faced back toward the refugees.

The girl watched the marine and the elite walk into the building, and she still sat. The minutes went by and the marine didn't come back. Even though she was sad over her loss, curiosity still was one of her attributes. She got up and brushed off her legs, then walked to the right of the landing pad and looked over. There was nothing but jungle and mud below, and she watched the seemingly peaceful environment, until something moved under the mud. As it moved more, the mud slid off it, and it took the shape of a very large insect. It had 6 legs, had very large pinchers and was brown with spots of yellow. She watched it move and snap at the smaller insects for food. Then, large fangs came out from an unseen location on it, and it drive it through it, and slowly sucked the smaller insect dry.

"Human! Get away from there!" A growl sounding voice called. She turned to see a 8'5 monster running straight towards her. She looked at it wide eyes as it got closer to her. She took a small step backward- and everything rose above her as she fell to the ground of the jungle.


	3. Negotiations

The elite kept running, and jumped over the side. He fell 30 feet and landed on his feet in the mud.

The girl was face down in it, she wasn't moving. The elite bent over to pick her up when he saw the large insect scuttle towards him.

He pulled out his plasma rifle and fired a volley at it, melting it's head into nothing.

He put away his rifle and scooped up the girl, and he looked at the building and tried to think of a way back inside the base, until another insect began moving toward him.

He pulled out the rifle again, and shifted the girl to where he could fire while still holding her. Right before he fired, he noticed many more of the insects all around him. They all rushed him at once, and the elite quickly took out a plasma grenade and threw it at the ground, and jumped high into the air and behind the insects. The bugs continued toward the blue glow, and in one second they were blown away by it's blast, with the elite and the girl safely running for a way back to the base.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Everything was moving, but she wasn't running. She looked to her left, and her head contacted with cold metal. She looked up to see the elite looking at her. She screamed and squirmed out of his grip.

"Get away!" She cried as she pushed with her feet away from the elite.

"Calm down human. I am not going to harm you. You fell from the landing area into this jungle." The elite roughly said.

The girl looked at him with a panicking face and she slowly got up while still staring at him.

"We need to get back to the landing pad to get you back to your parents," the elite said, and suddenly the girls eyes went into a deep sorrow, being reminded of her loss.

The elite looked and noticed her personality change suddenly. He realized what was wrong.

"Your family was killed on your colony, weren't they." he said to her.

She only looked away, and stared at the ground. She could feel her tears returning.

"My mom…"

The elite didn't know what to say back. He had never felt sympathy for a human and couldn't react. He slowly walked toward her and outreached his alien hand.

"I… am sorry… But we cannot stay here. Its too dangerous. Come. I will take you back to the landing area." She looked at the elite, and stared into his eyes.

"What for? I don't have anything left to go back to," she squeezed out, the tears almost emerging.

The elite pulled his hands back.

"I wont allow you to stay out here, human. You are going back to the facility where it is safe." He said, then picked up the girl.

"No! Just leave me! I have nothing left!" she protested.

The elite just kept walking seemingly ignoring the girl's cries. She lifted her arm to try and hit him, but a sharp pain went through her arm and she screamed in pain.

"My arm!" She said, holding it with her other hand. "I…I think its broken!"

He looked at her arm, and took it with his hand. He started to apply pressure to it. "What are you doing! That hurts!" She cried in pain.

"I am trying to find a fracture. If it is broken, you will need to get to the medical bay swiftly." He said, then touched another part on her arm. She bit her lip and groaned terribly in pain, causing the elite to pull his hand away.

"I am afraid it is fractured. We must get back quickly," he said, and jogged to find the entrance.


	4. Companions

After a long while, the elite came to a still functioning door, relieved that he found it before the sun set. He looked at the girl.

"We are finally here, hu-" he stopped when he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked at her, then opened the door. He climbed a flight of steps before coming to an elevator. He hit a switch, and the elevator came to life. It slowly began to rise next floor.

The girl slowly woke up, and saw that she was still in the elite's arms. She yawned and looked up at him.

"We're back?" she asked.

"No. We are in the old building, which has been taken over by nature." The elite said to the girl. She yawned once more before closing her eyes again.

"What is your name, human?" the elite asked.

"My names Ashley. You have a name, right?" Ashley questioned, and the elite nodded.

"Eta 'Cetamee." he said.

He looked into the corridor as the elevator came to a stop and saw that it was pitch black.

"Its really dark in there. You don't have a flashlight or anything?" Ashley asked, and the elite pushed a button on his wrist protector. In one moment the whole room was illuminated as pieces of his armor began to brighten, and she saw what it looked like.

The whole room was covered in dark green alien vines, with smaller insects crawling here and there. The floor was still intact with small holes where the vines had made their way through the metal.

'Cetamee began walking forward into the room, and he carefully stepped over the plants and insects. He held on tighter to Ashley so she couldn't slip out of his arms to injure her arm even further, and she held on tighter as he did this. Ashley looked around as they moved , and saw that the rooms were all 'decorated' in the same fashion. Vines, vines, vines. She still shivered at the strange bugs that either crawled or flew around her.

"Do not fear these insects. The only ones we need to be weary of are the large brown ones." 'Cetamee said, as he scanned the room for what he just described.

Upon hearing this, Ashley was more afraid of the place than ever, after seeing the bug from the landing area…

She was snapped out of her thinking when she noticed a large webbing at the other side of the room, with many small insects and even a few small animals cased inside of them.

"Eta, what made that?" Ashley asked, pointing at the web. The elite turned and his eyes widened.

"A Patrunchter made that. The large insects I told you of." The elite said.

"Patuhntker?" Ashley looked oddly at the elite.

"Decapitator, is what it means in your language." 'Cetamee replied, receiving a worried look from Ashley. He looked at her.

"Do not be afraid. You will not be harmed as long as you are with me," the elite comforted, but Ashley was still afraid. The elite looked ahead, and slowly started forward.

"This area is not very complicated. We should be back soon," 'Cetamee said.

"I sure hope so," Ashley said to herself, and the elite continued into the nature-conquered base.


	5. Bad Dreams

They had walked for 30 minutes until 'Cetamee stopped. He looked from side to side as he heard something.

Behind him, a taping noise, like a pen tapping metal.

He turned, and nothing was illuminated but the usual combination of vine and metal. He retuned to going back forward, contempt at where he was going.

"What was it?" Ashley asked, almost asleep again.

"Nothing," 'Cetamee said, and the girl slowly went limp, as she passed out again.

"When you wake up, we will be back" 'Cetamee said to Ashley.

The more he walked, the more he thought about the girl he carried. She was so small and so young, yet is already alone in the world. No mother or father to raise her, and the lone survivor of her family from her colony. He felt sorry for her, realizing how hard it must be on her.

He looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face, and stared for a moment.

As he looked, he remembered his own son. He remembered him, about the same age as Ashley, but about a foot and a half taller. About the way he was when he lost him to sickness.

The memories slowly were put back away, and he touched Ashley's cheek with one of his long fingers and stroked it twice before looking back up and continued to walk.

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley felt something stroke her cheek, and she slowly opened her eyes to see 'Cetamee move his hand away from her face and return to walking. She came out of being half asleep and wondered if the elite was just rubbing her cheek, but decided she was dreaming she was stroked, and slowly fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley walked home from school, as she heard alarms go off in all directions.

Everything went slow as she looked to the sky to see strange blue-purple ships fly overhead and spew white light. She ran home as they fired and fired. As she did, time slowly sped up to normal speed, and she could see her neighborhood getting bigger and bigger.

Just before she could get 20 feet away from the entrance, white light covered the area and blew Ashley off her feet. She curled into a ball as air whistled passed her and heat blew into her face. It all stopped, and she looked up at where her home used to be.

What she saw made her scream.

"Ashley! Help me!" A burnt woman, covered in only bone and burnt muscle stumbled toward her.

"Ashley!" The woman cried as she came closer and closer.

"M…mo…mom!" Ashley said as she stared with wide eyes.

"Ashl….ey… Help… Me…."

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley screamed and she tried sitting up in 'Cetamee's arms, and she slipped through his arms, luckily not landing on her broken arm.

"Ashley!" 'Cetamee said, crouching down to her.

"M…mom!" She said, staring straight ahead passed the elite. 'Cetamee looked at her and didn't know what to do.

He knew she had a nightmare, but didn't know how to comfort her. He was dumbfounded at the thought of comforting a human. He still looked as she repeated her words again and again. He finally stopped staring, crouched over and curled his arms around Ashley.

"It is okay. Do not worry. It is okay. It was just a nightmare," the elite said, and Ashley seemed to calm down, however slowly. She stopped repeating her words, shut her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks and she wrapped her own arms around 'Cetamee, paining her arm severely, but she didn't care.

"I want my mom back…" was all Ashley could choke out to the elite.

"Everything will be okay. Trust me," 'Cetamee said down to the girl, who only tightened her arms. He reached his right hand up to her hair and began stroking it. Ashley kept her grip around the elite, but her crying slowly stopped.

The elite was doing the same thing her dad did when her dog died, or what her mom did when her father was killed on Reach. Somehow, the alien seemed to make her feel better, almost being like a father to her.

"Are you okay now?" The elite asked, and Ashley took a short sniff and looked up at him, nodding, while slowly unwrapping her arms. The tears had soaked her cheeks, and 'Cetamee wiped them away with one of his fingers.

"Don't worry, little one," 'Cetamee said, as Ashley leaned into the elite, putting her cheek on the elite's breastplate.

They both stayed there for a moment, and Ashley found comfort and protection in the tall alien. 'Cetamee finally ceased and looked at her, and she looked back.

"We must hurry back to the normal facility before the insects show up," 'Cetamee said.

She nodded and let him pick her up again, and she kept her head propped up on the elite's shoulder, and she didn't dare fall back asleep for fear of having the same dream.

'Cetamee looked down at her, and she had her eye's shut, trying to get images and memories out of her head.

"Do not be saddened by your loss, little one. She is in a much better place with her own mother and father, and all of her deceased loved ones." 'Cetamee said to her, and she slowly opened her eyes up to the elite. Her mouth slowly transformed into a smile, and 'Cetamee pulled his mandibles back and smiled himself.

She thought of what he said, understanding that what he said was true, and that she would see her again, with her father and her dog. With this in mind, she shut her eyes again, and fell asleep in his arms once again, only this time having better dreams of her being with her father and mother again, playing at the public park while their dog slept on a patch of grass, being warmed by a bright white star.

She smiled as she slept, which gladdened the elite. He thought for a moment before moving on.


	6. Adoption

'Cetamee noticed that the further into the old base he got, more and more webbing covered the walls.

Just to keep safe, he shifted the girl to where he could upholster his rifle.

Ashley barely stirred when he did this, not wanting to be torn from her happy dreams.

'Cetamee looked ahead, and saw that the whole way ahead was covered in webbing, from floor to ceiling. He knew he had to get through them, but he didn't want to risk dropping Ashley getting her caught in it. He looked at Ashley, and slowly began to speak.

"Ashley. You need to wake up."

She opened her eyes for a moment, looked around, and passed out again.

"Ashley." 'Cetamee tried again, only to get a slight stir.

"ASHLEY!" 'Cetamee commanded her awake.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed, then calmed down when she saw 'Cetamee.

"Good. You came out of your slumber, finally," 'Cetamee told her, and she laughed a bit, and asked "What's wrong?"

"Look ahead of us," 'Cetamee pointed. She looked into it and she turned back to 'Cetamee.

"We don't have to go through that, do we?" She asked, and the elite just nodded.

"Can you walk, child?" 'Cetamee asked, and she nodded.

"I wish I didn't have to though." She remarked, and 'Cetamee chuckled a bit.

He set her down and motioned her to follow him. He put his rifle up to the webbing, began firing in an arch pattern, until a hole in the webbing fell to the ground. He walked through and Ashley ran toward him, and grabbed his hand at what she saw in the next room.

Webbing covered every inch of the wall, ceiling, and most of the floor. More cocoons dotted the place, and she saw a much larger cocoon, and stared at it.

Out of fear, she put one hand on 'Cetamee's leg armor below the first knee and hid behind him, but not all the way so she could still see the cocoon.

"What's in that thing?" Ashley asked. The elite had already noticed it and slowly crept towards it.

"Stay close," 'Cetamee told her, and she drew herself closer to him.

'Cetamee put one hand on the webbing, and slowly tore the still webs off. Layer after layer the substance was removed, until the final layer was taken off.

Ashley screamed when she saw it. A grunt in red armor was pinned against the wall, with his mask torn right off, with bits of his jaw still attached. The grunts dark blue skin had been lightened, as many holes were seen all around it's body. Not a trace of blood anywhere, for it had all been sucked out.

She couldn't look anymore. She shut her eyes and held the elite's leg closer. The elite looked behind him and crouched down. "Little one, do not be afraid. I will not let anything harm you as long as I live."

She still clung to his leg, not wanting to be separated at all. "I just want to go home…" she said. "Do not worry, we will get back."

'Cetamee once again picked her up so she couldn't lag behind in case they needed to run. "As long as you are with me, nothing will ever put you in danger," 'Cetamee comforted. She regained her grip after hearing the elite's words. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Ashley thought to herself for a moment.

"Why?"

The elite was startled by Ashley's words. He looked down to her. "What?"

"Why did you come and save me?" Ashley said, now looking into his eyes. From what she had heard, the aliens that had waged war on humanity hated them. And from what she heard, there has never been a case where one of the covenant would help a human.

'Cetamee looked for an answer. He knew he jumped over the ledge out of pure instinct, but the further they went, the more he regarded and cared about her safety. He couldn't understand why he was keeping her safe, comforting her when she was frightened or sad. Almost as if she were his own daughter. He remembered when she seemed to remind him of his son.

"You remind me of my own child," 'Cetamee said. She continued staring into 'Cetamee's eyes and they seemed to light up for a moment.

"So you think of me like I was your own daughter?" She asked.

He looked away for a moment, realizing she was right. When they reached the building, he did seem to think of her as if she was his own, perhaps aided by the memories of his son.

Thoughts flew through Ashley's head too. He acted just the same her father did when she was scared or sad. She found comfort and a feeling of being safe around him.

"Yes. Because you just may become my own." 'Cetamee said, almost not believing the words that just came out.

The words only half-surprised Ashley.

From the moment on the ship, after giving up hope, she wanted someone's shoulder to cry on, to make her feel better, and finally found someone. The alien holding her. She was happy for the first time, even despite the area they were in, and she wrapped her arms around 'Cetamee, ignoring the pains in her arm, as warm tears slowly came down her cheeks, being left over and stored since she ship.

'Cetamee was overwhelmed with everything.

Telling a human that he would father her, and being in a base crawling with insects ready to suck you dry of your blood. As he felt her tears of both sorrow and happiness slide down his shoulder, he could tell that the girl was glad that she had a new guardian.

He Put his free hand on the back of her head, which almost completely covered it. He lifted her up with his other hand, and he began to walk again as she continued to cry.

Even though she was in a hell-hole, she couldn't be happier. Her tears seemed to never stop, and she felt her body shake with every step 'Cetamee took. "Thank you," she said quietly.

The elite was going to say something back to her, when he had heard the pen noise from before. He spun around, scaring the girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She scanned the room also, not hearing the same noise as 'Cetamee, who's hearing was a bit more advanced.

"The insects. They are approaching," 'Cetamee replied.

Ashley's face slowly changed to fearful, as she started to hear the same noise.

"Child, do not wander out of grasp," 'Cetamee said, but Ashley wasn't about to jump to the ground.

More and more intense, the sound came, and many more sounds added into it.

A swarm of those things were coming, and they were coming from all directions.


	7. Surrounded

As soon as the first showed, all of the others crawled from every space available. Above, Under, behind and in front of them.

'Cetamee's instinct told him to destroy all behind him, knowing the entrance to the main base wasn't too far ahead. He pulled his rifle out and fired and fired, blasting most in his path away in an instant.

As soon as the area was clear, he began running.

The insects were not going to miss out on their next meal. Hunger drove them faster and faster, and they slowly gained on the pair.

'Cetamee heard the scuttles getting closer. He briefly looked back to see many rushing him.

His mind thought of what to do, knowing he wasn't fast enough while carrying the girl, and if she were to run alongside him, she would be first to be consumed.

He came to a sad realization that in order for at least one to survive, another would have to stay behind to stall them.

He looked at Ashley with sad eyes, cursing himself for causing her to be all alone again.

"Ashley, I am sorry for doing this, but you must go ahead. I will keep them stalled here while you return to the base safely," 'Cetamee said, and Ashley's eyes widened, and she stared into the elites eyes.

"Your going back though… right? You wont …leave me?" She stuttered out.

He only looked at her, and his eyes showed great sadness.

"I am truly sorry. I wont be coming back."

Ashley bit her lip and she felt tears swelling up again.

"No! I don't want you to die like everyone else!" Liquid ran down her cheeks. "Please, don't leave me.."

The elite only stared, and bowed his head. "I am sorry," And he set her down, and pulled out a handle, that erupted into a brilliant blue light, taking the shape of a sword.

"Go! Get out of here, now!" 'Cetamee commanded.

Ashley hesitantly took a few steps back, watching as the creatures advanced on 'Cetamee.

He roared once, before slicing through the swarm, but the sheer size of them wouldn't let him keep them at bay for long.

"I said run!" 'Cetamee cried.

She finally broke out into a run, not using her broken arm for support.

'Cetamee felt rage as he fought. At least the girl would be safe. He cursed the insects for having to make Ashley loose another. His blade cut through their surfaces at east, and more and more of the insects fell, their corpses beginning to make a small wall at 'Cetamee's feet.

As an insect jumped into his back, he felt it sink it's large pinchers into his back, and he stopped swinging his blade, and slowly, the bugs converged him.

More of them came and started gorging on his fluids, and his vision slowly began to dark out.

"goodbye Ashley" he thought in his own language.

He slowly let death come. He thought of Ashley's face, how happy she was when he said he would father her.

Just then, his fists clenched together, and he thrust his sword into the insect on his back, cutting through many more in the process.

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley ran while she cried, a twin trail of tears followed her. She heard the fighting finally stop, and she knew he was dead.

She wanted to stop, let herself become a meal of those things.

She came to a metal door, much like the same 'Cetamee used to get into the old building, and she slowly tried to pry it open with all her might.

Something moved, far behind her, like shuffling. She thought that the insects were just behind her and she knew she hadn't made it in time. As she heard the sound get closer, she shut her eyes, preparing for what would happen next.

----------------------------------------------------

'Cetamee saw her, trying to get the final door open, leading into the main building. She slowly let go of the handle, and relaxed herself, thinking death was coming.

"Ashley," 'Cetamee said.

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley's eyes opened, and she spun to see the elite, his armor with holes in them, and blood leaking through holes in his body. She then saw him kneel over, and slowly buckle over, collapsing due to blood loss.

"Eta!" She said as she ran to him. "I thought you wouldn't come back" she said, and 'Cetamee looked at her.

"I couldn't have left you alone again. Please, let me rest here a moment," He said, and about five seconds later, he passed out.


	8. Complete Replacement

'Cetamee woke, feeling something slightly small up against him. He opened his eyes and say Ashley, curled up next to him.

He slowly got up, his injuries already beginning to heal. He picked up Ashley, and she still didn't wake up. He easily opened the blast door leading to the main base, and he stepped inside an elevator. It rose slowly up to another blast door, and before it came to a stop, Ashley slowly stirred.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was 'Cetamee looking at her. She gasped at the fact he was alright, and she hugged her new-found guardian.

"I thought you died back there," she said.

"I could never leave you." he said, as he began walking again.

Immediately, he walked to the medical bay, passing by many elites and a group of humans. They saw her being held by 'Cetamee, and stared. "That's her! That alien saved her!" one said. 'Cetamee ignored them and the prying eyes of both the human and elites and continued.

When he finally reached the doors, they slid open and set her down on one of the long beds.

"Wait here. I will be back with one of our medics," 'Cetamee said, and he walked away.

She waited for him to come back, and it seemed to her that he'd been gone forever. She couldn't wait any more, and hopped off the table and went after him.

She passed by one bed with another elite laying there.

This one seemed different than the others she had seen. It's skin was slightly lighter looking, it's body seemed a bit different, almost feminine. It stirred for a moment, before opening it's eyes.

It immediately saw Ashley.

_"What? A human?"_ It said, its voice not harsh like the rest of the elites. It was more soothing and gentle sounding.

Ashley realized this must have been a female.

"I… I'm sorry ma'am… I was just… trying to find…" she stuttered.

The female looked at her strange, and Ashley looked to the ground.

"Who were you looking for?" The elite asked. Ashley still looked away shyly, and the female laughed to herself.

"It is okay, child. I do not wish to harm you," She said. Ashley looked up.

"Eta 'Cetamee."

The female's eyes became wide.

"Eta? Why?" the female asked.

Ashley became scared once again as her voice seemed to get louder.

"He… he said… he was bringing a doc…doctor to help my arm" she said, gesturing towards her broken one.

The female didn't know how this girl knew Eta. "How do you know him?" The elite asked in a more calmed voice. Ashley looked at her.

"He saved me from monsters and said he would take care of me since I have no parents," Ashley answered, receiving a surprised look from the female.

----------------------------------------------------

'Cetamee began walking back to the table where Ashley lay, but instead found her talking to a female elite.

_"Oh, no."_

----------------------------------------------------

The female elite looked behind Ashley, and stared angrily at someone.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ She said. Ashley turned around and saw 'Cetamee walking back, while an elite clad in green and white watched.

_"I am sorry, but… I had no time to tell you! I was knee deep in monstrosities!"_

_"And what of this girl?"_

they said back and forth in a language Ashley couldn't understand.

_"She has no family! You believe releasing her to be alone is right?"_ 'Cetamee said.

The female said nothing else put stared at him, and then looked at the girl.

_"How old is she?"_ the female asked.

_"She is only eight in human years. I believe that means she is eleven"_ 'Cetamee responded.

The female's face changed expression, one that Ashley couldn't decipher.

_"Eleven… She is so young…"_ The female looked back at 'Cetamee.

_"You are right. I couldn't allow a child to go on without a mother, human or Sangheili"_

'Cetamee looked over at Ashley.

"Should I tell her who you are, then?" and the female nodded.

"Ashley, meet my mate, Seta 'Cetamee."


End file.
